Fun in Tartarus
by Apollo's Child
Summary: All demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and oracles of Camp Half-Blood are sent to Tartarus-and make the most out of it! Includes flashlight tag, name tag, ect.
1. Bored to Tartarus

**Please review on this or any of my other stories! No flames please just CC and compliments! Thank you! (PS: Also, please vote on my polls, and comment for Leo's Game Night (details on that story)!)**

Fun in Tartarus

Annabeth POV

Why am I in Tartarus, you ask? I don't know. For some reason, the whole camp was transported to Tartarus! It's really dark down this pit you know. Monsters everywhere. And I swear I saw a piece of Kronos in here somewhere.

Anyway, since us demigods are such upbeat people, we decided to make the most out of Tartarus. Right now, we are playing flashlight tag:

"IM-A COMING EVERYBODY!" yelled Leo in the darkness.

I ran away as fast as I could, which didn't seem very wise, since I might get lost, but there is nothing to do otherwise. I could hear Leo coming towards me and saw a light in the corner of my eye.

"Got you!" Leo said triumphantly. I stood still and caught my breath, then took the flashlight from Leo. "Alright, off with you!" I urged him, eager to start the round. I waited 20 seconds, then ran after the sound of runners. I desperately tried to catch up to the person in the shadows, but no matter how near I seemed to get, I couldn't see anyone. Then I realized- It must be Nico. Blending in with the shadows is totally his thing. "Nico! Show yourself!" I ordered. I saw a flicker of movement and raced towards it with my flashlight. "Ah-ha! Got you, Nico!" I exclaimed as the flashlight revealed Nico. He sighed then took the flashlight. "Wait!" he called just before I started to run away. I turned. "What is it?" I asked. "Let's play name tag instead." said Nico. "How do you play name tag?" I questioned. Whoever is it tries to tag someone, but if they are close enough to the person they are trying to tag, the person can yell out someone else's name, and then that person is it. But if they don't yell someone's name, and they get tagged, they are it. Get it?" Nico explained. "Yes. Let's get everyone else to play too."

I called for everyone to come, and they did. Nico explained how to play name tag, and we began. Danielle, an Apollo kid, was it first. "Here I come!" She screamed, and ran at Percy. Just when she was about to touch him, he yelled, "Annabeth!" and I was it. What a boyfriend, eh?

I sprinted towards Grover, and he was no match, being a goat from waist down. I tagged him and he tagged Juniper, right beside him. She squealed and tagged Jason, who reached for Piper, who yelled Leo, who ran at Will, who yelled Travis, who almost tagged Connor when Connor yelled, "CLOVIS!"

Everyone went silent and looked around. Where was Clovis? Then we heard a shuffling sound and Clovis came out from the darkness.

"Are we still playing flashlight tag?" Clovis asked innocently.

Everyone looked at each other and exchanged amused looks. Oops, we forgot Clovis.

"Uh, come over here Clovis…I'll explain " said an awkward Nico.

After that embarrassing incident, we continued. Danielle tagged Connor, Connor reached for Jason, Jason yelled Nico, Nico tagged Clovis, Clovis almost got Rachel, who yelled my name, and I tagged Piper. After a while, everyone was worn out and lying on the floor, arms and legs out, and we began to play graveyard. Travis went around to everybody, trying to make them laugh. And, of course, Clovis won, since he was sleeping and wasn't affected by Travis's jokes. Then everybody just lay down on the ground to regain energy. After a few minutes Nico sat up.

"Um…guys? Don't get angry, but we actually could have been out of here really quickly, except that I didn't think to shadow-travel…so, good news, we can leave! Everyone hold on to me!" said Nico.

No one said a word. Eventually, I spoke up. "Nico. Are you telling me you could've gotten us out of here _before_ we sat for hours, thinking of what to do, playing flashlight tag, almost getting lost, losing Clovis ("What?!" Clovis said), and getting all worn out from name tag?" I asked Nico in a deadly quiet voice.

"Um…yes?"

"YOU FOOL!"

**I will try to update soon! Also, review or PM me with your OC's name, and what you think should happen next for a chance of your OC appearing in this story! Best idea wins!**


	2. We Take a Vacation to-China?

**Yay! I'm updating! We have a tie here in last chapter's contest! The contest was to tell me what should happen next, for a chance for your OC in the next chapter. The two winning authors are: SilverArtemisMoon & Anna C. Poseidon! Make sure to check out their stories! Oh, and just one mor thing to say, if you like my stories, **_**Please**_** go to Artemis's Hunter's profile page, click on the poll, and vote for me for best author out of me (Apollo's Child) , SilverArtemisMoon, Kal306, and Anna C. Poseidon! I'd really appreciate it! And lastly please review, and here is the story:**

Nico POV

After everyone grabbed onto me, I shadow-traveled us out of Tartarus and into-China? I looked around in amazement at all the buildings and people-just before I passed out from shadow-traveling so far.

When I woke up, I was on a roller coaster. The rest of camp was around me, all in carts of their own. I shrieked in fear. Roller coasters scared me.

I screamed again as a fake yeti's shadow loomed in front of us, and e lurched forward into a huge dive. I shut my eyes tight. Next to me, Percy was having the time of his life.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Woo-hoo!" He yelled. I nudged him to tell him shut up, but he wouldn't stop. Annabeth, behind me, seemed calm. She didn't say a word as we turned a steep corner, dived down again, or went backwards.

When we finally got off, I puked.

"That-was-terrible!" I complained. Travis slapped me on the back, not helping my motion sickness.

"C'mon, you old goat-" he stopped there, because Grover bleated his displeasure at him.

"Er- I mean, c'mon, you old…hamster?" Travis tried. I shook my head, indicating that he may as well drop the subject.

The place we were in seemed to be an amusement park, probably in China. I was walking along, an ice-cream cone in hand, when I noticed a particularly big bit of skin floating by.

"EW!" I yelled, sounding much too like an Aphrodite kid. Everyone turned to get a look at the…thing. Annabeth shook her head in worry, as if she knew what it was.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh no, no, no!" she murmured. "Not that, please not that!"

"What is it?!"

"I think we transported Kronos's pieces back with us when you shadow-traveled!"

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? That's not a big deal! I mean, seriously, just because every tenth person will probably get a bit of Kronos in their food, doesn't mean the world is gonna end, right? Really, it-" I said before Annabeth got interrupted

"Shut up, Nico! Gods, you can be stupid! Kronos could reform!" Annabeth spat.

She stalked forward, everyone else following. As we passed shops and rides, I noticed something odd. In the distance was a different kind of area. I looked up and there was a sign reading, "Asia", pointing to where we came from. Another sign said, "Africa". We weren't in China. We were in Disneyworld's Animal Kingdom.

**Hope you like it! Please review, and remember to vote for me on that poll I talked about in the first author's note! CC welcomed, no flames please! If you have any ideas, please tell me! Oh, and the winners of last chapter's contest will appear in the next chapter, sorry!**


	3. The Signpost of Doom

**In this chapter, SilverArtemisMoon and Anna C. Poseidon's OC's will have a part to play, as winners of the last contest! Also, there will be another contest at the end of the chapter. Please read and review, CC welcomed, flames not so much, anything else, go ahead! Oh, and if you like my story, please go to Artemis's Hunters poll, and vote for me! Now, to the story…:**

Percy POV

I stared in dismay at the Signpost of Doom. This proved that we were not in China, but in Animal Kingdom. And we were here with Kronos. A lovely day for a group of very monster-attracting demigods.

"We can start by getting out of here." I said confidently. I started to march towards a bridge that surely led to an exit, when Annabeth stopped me.

"Or, we could make sure Kronos is back in _Tartarus?!" _she said matter-of-factly. I shrugged and took out Riptide. The next toenail of Kronos would get quite a beating…

Suddenly a misty image appeared in front of us. Two girls were looking at us, with Camp Half-Blood shirts on.

"Percy! Annabeth! Grover! Leo! Jason! Piper! Well, all of you! Where are you? We just came back to Camp Half-Blood after vacation…and everyone was gone!" One girl said.

I stared.

"We were teleported to Tartarus! And now we are in Animal Kingdom, with Kronos!" Annabeth spoke up. "And who are you?"

The other girl gestured to herself and her friend as she introduced them.

"I'm Anna Cowley, and this is Amber Fantasma!" Anna informed us. I choked on a bit of my ice cream sandwich.

"Your name is And-a-Cow Li?"

Anna frowned. "_Anna Cowley._ Now do you want to be rescued or not?" she said irritably.

"I can shadow travel you out of there and into Camp Half-Blood, and Nico can bring Kronos's pieces back to Tartarus." Amber said. Nico put on his pouty face.

"Why do I have to go on Kronos-duty? I can take us to Camp Half-Blood; you take Kronos back to Tartarus!" he complained. Amber shook her head.

"You have shadow-traveled enough for now. This way, you can recover while gathering pieces, and I can bring everyone back to safety faster. Deal?" Amber persuaded. Nico slumped his shoulders in defeat, and set out to collect Kronos.

"Be with you in a second!" said Amber, and Anna swiped away the Iris-message.

Both Annabeth and I turned to watch Nico sluggishly trudge away.

"Poor Nico." Annabeth said.

"Poor me." I said instead, thinking of the dumb cow-name mix-up. Annabeth looked at me defensively.

"You saying I'm not good enough for you? Boring? Bossy? Hm? What is it?! Is it a pain to be around me? Geez!" she answered angrily, and stalked off. I stared at her back, dumbfounded. Talk about making assumptions.

In a moment, Amber and Anna appeared under the shade of a palm tree, ready to take us away.

"Ok! Some of us will shadow-travel with Amber, and some can take the hippocampi with me!" Anna instructed. Of course I chose the hippocampi. Annabeth didn't look at me as she joined Amber.

"Hey, Percy. If you are wondering why I know you, you are kind of famous, and I've seen you around camp. Oh, and I'm your sister." Anna whispered. Then it struck me. Anna must be my sister, being able to control hippocampi. Daughter of Poseidon. Right.

"Hey, Anna. I'm your brother." I informed her importantly. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was an idiot. Now what did I do to deserve that?

In a few moments, we were racing across the water on shining hippocampi. Chiron waved at us from the shore, since although he had also been transported to Tartarus, no one noticed him and therefore didn't think of a way to transport him.

I gazed at my fellow camp members. Clovis was on a bright luminescent blue hippocampus, struggling to hold on. I noticed Grover was having trouble too, and willed the current to pull him back up. He grinned.

"Thanks, man! I owe you one!" he said, reaching for a fist-pump. I reached as well and we smashed our fists. "Oh yeah, man!" I agreed. Clovis finally lost his grip and fell into the ocean waves.

"Percy!" Clovis gurgled. "Help me! Like you helped Grov-"Clovis began, until his head went under. I started a game of chopsticks with Grover. Grover tapped my index finger and I tapped his with four fingers. "I win, man!" I announced. Clovis's head was now a mile away.

"You gonna help Clovis, man?" Grover asked casually, now starting another game of Chopsticks.

"Nah. He should've asked for help. I could've helped him sooner." I answered, shrugging.

"True, true." Agreed Grover, nodding.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, and vote on that poll I talked about! Oh, and here is the contest I you about: Who said this, and from which book was it from? "Okay. I guess you got a point. But next time I say you're totally **_**beast-**_**" Winner gets a shout-out in the next chapter's author's note. Five runner ups get shout-outs too. Good luck!**


End file.
